


Click Clack

by Chasyn



Series: The Last Shuffle [6]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Finan, Click Clack, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Click Clack by Rupaul.It was early and the streets of Wessex were mostly silent, except for a certain odd click clack sound that seemed to echo off each stone embedded in the ground beneath them.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: The Last Shuffle [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217702
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Click Clack

It was early and the streets of Wessex were mostly silent, except for a certain odd click clack sound that seemed to echo off each stone embedded in the ground beneath them. Finan was the first to pause in his steps, followed by the other two. “What is that?” He asked, looking around. But it had stopped.

Uhtred pulled his lips tight and looked away. “What is what?” He asked slowly, acting as if he hadn’t heard the sound.

Finan frowned. “What do you mean what? Don’t act as if you didn’t hear it.”

Sihtric turned to Finan and shrugged. “I heard it. But it stopped.”

Finan turned and looked behind them. “It has. That’s what has me worried.”

“You worry too much.” Uhtred said dismissively. “It is nothing.” He said and started forward again. 

“Yeah, says the man who says he didn’t hear it!” Finan called after him as he followed.

Sihtric glanced behind them again, searching the dark corners of the buildings for a moment. But he saw nothing. He turned and hurried to catch up with them. But the sound returned.

Finan spun around, halting Sihtric in his tracks. “It’s you!” He said, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

Sihtric’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No it’s not!” The boy said, holding up his hands. Finan stepped towards him and bent down. He grabbed Sihtric’s leg and forced it up, off the stone street. Sihtric flailed for a moment and grabbed at Finan’s shoulder before he adjusted his weight.  _ “Fin!” _

“Ha!” Finan barked out in triumph. “There is metal on the bottom of your boots!” He looked up at Sihtric. “What game are you playing, boy?”

Sihtric bent over and lifted his foot higher, peering at the bottom. “Nothing, Fin, I swear! I didn’t notice it was even there!” He straightened up and lifted his hands.

Uhtred suddenly burst out laughing, almost stumbling back with the force of it.

Finan stood back up and glared at Uhtred. “You did this!”

Uhtred was still laughing too hard to find his voice. He simply nodded his head.

Finan glared at him. “And you said you didn’t hear it!”

Uhtred nodded again as his laughter died down. He inhaled deeply, still smiling broadly. “I knew it would drive you crazy. Now come on. We can’t dawdle.” He said and started again.

Sihtric glanced at Finan and shrugged. They didn’t have time for him to attempt to correct the issue so he just hurried to catch up with Uhtred. And if he strutted a little more than normal, with more of a skip and a hop in his walk, he would never admit it was just to drive Finan even more crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> "Where my girls at? Make your heels clack! Click clack."


End file.
